Forced together
by obra maestra
Summary: what if bobby kitty and spend a week together, alone in the middle of nowhere, strengthen their friendship, will be made algomas than friends?


Forced together

It was a day like any other, were the Storm 6:30 a.m. when waking up at Rogue, Kitty, and other mutants more for a different training, while Logan awakened with a bucket of cold water to the boys Bobby, Colossus and more. They took all the danger room.  
>Storm: Well guys sorry if any awakened so early but this is a new type of training, we want to unite to work together when fighting<br>Logan: good for them will separate randomly in pairs sees your Rogue Colossus, and Kitty your views with Bobby. Well we will leave the two alone with a backpack with items that help them survive in an environment, for a week. They can use their powers if they need so I will not say anything else, here's your bag and wish them luck.  
>At that time Kitty and Bobby just appeared in a kind of forest completely covered with snow.<p>

Day 1  
>After elles appeared in the frozen forest began to make a plan<br>Bobby: Well I will do the shelter kitty to sleep, you are looking for some wood to make fire and if you can look for a pair of branches with leaves so large on the ground will not have to sleep in the snow, and if I have time then see if I can catch something to eat. Kitty: 'All right Bobby  
>After that both were prepared to find food and shelter to spent a few hours until Kitty came to the shelter that was almost finished with the wood and leaves Bobby asked. Kitty helped him finish the "house of both," both at the finish looked and blushed a bit, seeing that they both laughed. After that kitty use his powers to get through the branches and put them on the floor of the shelter,the two settled down a bit inside and set the fire because it was getting dark so I could not go hunting and have no food that day, Bobby was fixed in the backpack he had given Logan, then saw that there was a blankets knife, a rope and a bottle of water. They simply took a little water, then covered with blankets and tried to sleep, kits was completely frozen, I was shaking, Bobby realized then told him to approach q, then he took off his jacket and putkitty above, without thinking I embrace it and put his head on his shoulder, Bobby blushed, and hug to keep warm. They spent the night.<p>

Day 2  
>Aroused both embraced and blushed to see, that made to separate a little. They spent a couple of hours until the weather became more pleasant then went out, had not eaten since yesterday so Bobby and Kitty went hunting knife carried the backpack and improvised a lance with a species that had branch.<br>Spent some time and had not caught anything, until suddenly they saw a venadeo near a frozen lake at that time Kitty came to put the ropes in the trees then go the other side and corner him. They did what they said kitty and cornered him until the deer antlers entanglement in the ropes, Bobby was going to stick a of the spears, but in a move of desperation of deer antlers nail him in the chest, leaving a cut a shallow and a strained back, going this kitty ran with all his might and then nail the spear and the knife until you kill deer, unraveling as fast as he could and ran to faith Bobby I lay on the snow, she took him to the shelter next to the deer, which then put fire to cook.  
>She asked Bobby if he was okay, I say to the head but you could see a look of pain on his face, then Kitty led him inside the shelter told her to remove her jacket as she searched for leaves and fruits that had silver in a close, Bobby obeyed when she came back with these things made a paste which he said would help him heal. She helped him remove the shirt I had on, but could not help but turn red when he saw her topless, I hide it by pretending that mesclaba pasta, when you step unto some mixing in the wounds of Bobby, realizing that he had a bandage to put the jacket and bag feature of his shirt, to practically allowed to see her navel that made Bobby blush, kitty realized that and just start laughing like him; she put the "venda" improvised and then helped him put on his shirt, so she was behind him, was a red, and it chewed his lip as he helped. After he put his jacket asked if he felt better, the only embrace, whispered in his ear: - Thank you kitty. So after that ate a little and went to sleep, this time not as close as the night before.<p>

Day 3  
>After awakening, kitty made a tea with heated water and some herbs that were outside, as he took it quietly stare at the figure of Bobby sleeping.<br>When he awoke kitty was sitting outside looking at the landscape, as if nothing mattered, Bobby took some tea and went to prepare kitty to be with her. He greeted her from a distance and sat down beside her, and stayed a couple of hours talking about all sorts of things, from their taste your fears, everything, until Bobby got up and told him to accompany took her to the frozen lake, and with his powers he two began to skate but was not very good kitty was always slipping, he is always to catch, were skating some time apart or holding hands to keep the balance, until they were embraced to prevent falling, both being flushed so close to each other, spent some time until they got tired and decided to return to the shelter, but without realizing they returned holding hands and hugging for "no cold" when they reached the refuge deer ate the little that remained, and took a little kitty prepare tea. It was getting late and the weather was getting worse it became very cold and windy there, so I had almost put out the fire, the two were completely frozen, so they had to sleep cuddled next to the little fire that was left. And so they spent the night.  
>On day 4 nothing happened they had a very interesting one in the shelter due to weather, they were talking all day and spent the night together.<p>

Day 5  
>The two woke up together but they had already used to sleeping so close and not flushed as much as the first nights.<br>Bobby went hunting in the morning to have enough food for two days, while Kitty was looking a little more wood to make fire and boil some more to make more tea. Kitty spent hours sitting in the snow waiting for Bobby, who arrived with a large deer shelter Murto in the back, put a corner of the shelter and went to be with kitty, what surprised him or was it a snowball just fell back, feeling that, step 1 second to initiate a war of snow between the two, she became a kind of wall with snow cover from attacks Bobby, when he realized that he was behind her. Bobby ran to her and set it up like a hug, just to play, he began to turn her over, until they lost balance and fell into the snow. Kitty stay above Bobby, the two could not for laughing until they realized the situation in which they were. She blushed a little and lay down next to him, the two were staring without saying anything for a couple of minutes, until Bobby sat in the snow, she too, and just stared at each other again, although they both knew very well what they really felt. He moved closer to her look into her eyes, she tied her hair behind her ear, and kiss. Both belonged to the kiss, but when Bobby wanted to hug her, she put her hands on his chest to spread.  
>Kitty, Bobby, we can not do this, you're dating rogue, you would break your heart, you can not do that. Sorry Bobby, but this can not be. Bobby froze not know what to say I had a thousand thoughts in his head, and could not say a word.<br>Kitty: Um ... I'll light the fire let me know when you want to eat so I put the chops on.  
>Time passed Bobby back to the shelter, put the chops on, the two ate, but not said any word all night, at bedtime, this time they lay apart, unlike the previous night.<p>

Day 6  
>They had awakened separated neither dared to say a word about what happened to the previous day.<br>Spend almost all afternoon and had not said almost nothing during the day. Bobby took a walk to clear his thoughts. While kitty stayed at the shelter, thinking. The weather was getting worse, began to get windy and very cold, she gave much of that bobby had not yet come. Went out to look worried, spent a couple of minutes, and you could hardly see anything. But Kitty heard a voice, then ran to find him, hug him to get up, was not injured but had trouble walking, the two together could reach the shelter. Kitty was going to put meat on the fire, bobby just saw it, until finally said something.  
>Bobby: Hey, kitty, because if you had not seriously going to look now probably be dead, thank you very much.<br>Kitty: Do not worry Bobby, I know something had happened to you. And ... You know about the other day, how about if we forget and we remain friends as ever, so not harm anyone.  
>Bobby: No! Kitty I can not forget what happened, eh been thinking about it since we parted that evening.<br>Kitty: But Bobby, you can not do that to rogue, you'll break your heart  
>Interumpio Bobby and said, Kitty, do not blame yourself for what happened between me and Rogue. We went out and all good, but lately we were apart, I no longer felt the same as rogue. Kitty was a little surprised to hear he said. Bobby: and besides, I ... I met another girl that I love deeply, every time I saw your hazel eyes, brown hair lasio, that smile that lights up every day, every time I had in front of me had only wanted to say I love you Kitty, I love you like nobody else in this world, I love you.<br>Kitty could not believe what Bobby was saying, she just smiled, and kissed him. After a few seconds Kitty was separated, put his mouth to the ear of Bobby and said I love you Bobby.  
>Then continued kissing, kissing the two corresponded, both left the ground kissing, they were spinning on the floor, leaving kitty on him, he on her, until somehow the two were lying on the bed that had been improvised, this time, Bobby was on Kitty he separated a second of his mouth and went straight to his neck (leaving some suckers) that made Kitty smile, and give it back leaving her about it, so let him occasional pacifier. After left several marks on the necks Bobby began to remove the shoes, then the jacket I had, Kitty also took off the shoe and unbuttoned his jacket, she was over him and kissed while Bobby was taking off his jacket, she his shirt was torn about him, who stroked Kitty's back under his shirt, that made her shiver and gently biting her lower lip Bobby. Kitty was removing the shirt she observed that Bobby was still injured and with bands, that made him realize what he was doing as they knew it would not happen any more, since they were young but who knows I was going through their minds at that time. Well Kitty, I wonder if Bobby did not mind the injuries, he said it himself that she decided to take the that they realized that the deer were cooking was burning she ran out of the fire and as he did Bobby was behind him, hugged her and gave her a tender kiss on the neck that caused her to voleara see him and they kissed again. After eating, they went to sleep this time closer than ever, Kitty support your head in Bobby's torso and hug him and slept together all night.<br>Day 7  
>It was early, about 6:30 AM. They were asleep when suddenly the whole frozen forest disappeared leaving only her two lying on the floor of the room covered with a blanket hazard. This scene was watching Logan, Storm, and echo the others who had training as Rogue and Colossus. Seeing this ran Rogue, Logan and Colossus burst out laughing and started taking pictures with their phones, then storm awoke, and they realized the situation where they were, the two got up and flushed, especially kitty that was with half his shirt. Storm told they had passed the training, and that would change, then it will throw a few clothes to each, she acompaños kitty to the station, and so did Bobby colossus and logan. When you finish changing kitty storm entered the dressing room and said to him and let kitty has all happened<br>Kitty did not know what you mean nothing happened with Bobby  
>Storm: Yeah, a couple of "friends" do not sleep well embraced, besides your neck gives you away, these full of suckers. (With a laugh)<br>Kitty. Well I'll tell you if estabien all ...  
>In the men's locker room<br>Colossus: and let Bobby has something happened, and we tell you nothing happened many brands on the neck. (While laughing logan)  
>Bobby: All right I will tell you later, now I have other things to do, and do not know where this Rogue<br>Logan: If, after that was sleeping so close together, ran, I think your room  
>Bobby went to Rogue's room, where she is crying in his bed on said Rogue, encerio sient or not it wanted so we could see, but I'm not going to lie, I fell in love with Kitty, besides what is ours and what our already was not working were very ditanciados, and when no one listened to me, Kitty appeared.<br>Rogue hugged him and said: Do not worry I'm not mad at Bobby with you or with Kitty, I'm just angry, and do not worry Bobby if you're happy I'm happy. I wish you well with Kitty. She then left the avitacion  
>Bobby did not know what to do, he could not believe the happiness I felt that Rogue forgive him and he could be with just ran out and went looking for Kitty was in her room waiting for him at the door. She saw him running with a smile on his face then he realized that everything had gone well, at that time she ran to hug him and putting his legs jump around Bobby's waist lie kissed the way to the door that was closed but she reached out and made the two were passing through the gate and the two sat on the bed of Kitty, were separated and said at once: I LOVE YOU.<p>

End


End file.
